One Shots
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: Different Twilight one shots I wrote randomly, RxR if you'd like. It has ten year old Bella and Edward, as well as older ones trying to escape the judgment of their parents after crashing their car. they go camping, but teenagers get distracted easily. The Dare and The Bonfire, what will happen? o O
1. The Dare

The Dare

''My go . . . Rose, truth or dare?'' Alice asked, clasping her hands together in anticipation.

''Truth! No, wait Dare! No, I'll go with truth.'' Rose decided, I giggled at her antics.

''You sure?'' I asked, giggling again.

''I'm ten . . .not stupid! I. Will. Go. With. Dare, I mean truth.'' She blushed, mumbling under her breath. Something hard hit me in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me.

''Edward! Would you stop doing that? Oh my lord, you are so annoying, look at what you did to Bella! She can't breathe.'' Alice barked out across the playground at Edward, he looked away shyly; he ran a hand through his bronze hair and walked in the opposite direction.

I picked up the offending football and sat on it, there, He is not getting that back any time soon. Alice's eyes were blazing; she brushed her light hair out of her eyes, which were the same striking green as her brothers. ''Edward is going to regret that when we get home, I'm telling mom.'' She said the last part loud enough for Edward to hear, I saw him face palm his fore head.

''Don't mind him Ali . . . all boys are stupid.'' I patted her shoulder; she uncrossed her arms and took a deep breath, realizing I didn't care about what had just transpired.

''Fine . . .'' Alice sighed. ''Okay, Rose, do you like Emmett?'' She squealed out.

''Ew! How could you ask that? Boys are gross!'' Rose exclaimed, jumping up and flailing her arms everywhere.

I laughed. ''Well I think you do.'' I admitted; she turned to glare her violet eyes at me; the fire in her eyes matched her personality.

She smirked. ''Bella, truth or dare?''

''Dare.'' I decided, and by the look in her eyes instantly regretted it. But I didn't take it back, it would make me look like an idiot in front of my friends, and I didn't want that.

''I dare you . . .'' She tapped her chin with her index finger, and then her whole face lit up. ''To kick that ball at Edward's head.''

My mouth popped open. ''But I can't kick a ball.'' I frowned.

She shrugged. ''Throw it then.'' She suggested.

I huffed. ''I'll get you back for this.'' I warned, taking a deep breath I rose from the ball and picked it up, it suddenly felt very heavy in my arms, my throat tightened, my heart raced and my face turned redder than a tomato.

I passed Mrs Mc Idiot on my way to Edward, her beady eyes trained on me, she was our teacher, I don't know how her nick name came about, but I know that you get an extra shower whenever she talked. If I threw it at him, and he went off crying, she would know it was me.

I gulped.

I stared at her multi-coloured knitted sweater, I was ten and even I knew she needed a serious fashion makeover. Frankly her hooked nose and crocked teeth scared me.

The football felt like a bowling ball in my small hands, I just hoped for Edward's faces sake that it didn't feel like one. ''Hey Noah.'' I shouted, he turned to me and his eyes widened a fraction. ''Sorry.'' I mouthed before mustering up all the strength I had in my frail arms and hurtling it at his head.

I threw it too high, it missed his head, and rose higher, beady eyes stared at me. The dare had gone wrong, really wrong. It hurtled towards Mrs Mc idiot, she let out a crocked scream, dropping her white cup, and it shattered to the cement in a million pieces, the remains of her tea spilled all around her.

The ball made contact with her face, right in the nose, I winced, there were gasps from all around as everyone in the yard turned to look, it was the most eventful lunchtime in years.

Mrs Mc Idiot stormed to my side, holding her red nose, thankfully it wasn't bleeding, I think I even straightened it a bit. I bit my lip, _don't laugh_, but I laughed anyway. ''You think this is funny?'' She seethed, I blinked back a laugh, it shouldn't be funny, I just hit my teacher in the face with a football, yet I found it hilarious.

''Extra homework for a week.'' She declared.

It wasn't funny anymore.


	2. The Bonfire

**The Bonfire**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. . .Nothing. . .NOTHING (Yes, yes that was Whitney Houston, altered, obviously)**

The bonfire flickered dangerously, sending waves of heat and light to bounce off of my skin. I sighed into the night, looking up at the twinkling stars, acting like twinkling fairy lights.

''. . . and she looked through the water stained window, to find the same man standing there, the butcher's knife in one hand, dripping with blood, the dog's head in the other.'' I caught the end of Emmett's story.

I would have fallen off the log stump with laughter if it hadn't been so painful to move.

''Hey . . . it wasn't that funny! It was meant to be a horror story.'' Emmett groaned, flicking off the flashlight and slumping to the ground.

I clutched my stomach. ''Stop making me laugh . . . it hurts!''

''And whose fault is that?'' Rose asked, grinning.

I grumbled incoherent words, still holding my stomach, wishing the ache in my ribs away.

''If anyone's, it's his.'' I nudged Edward with my shoulder.

His hands shot up in mock surrender. ''Don't blame me Bella.''

''Sure, sure.'' I said dismissively. ''My ribs may be bruised, at least my face wasn't damaged.'' I stared pointedly at his face. His lovely face. . .

''Hey.'' He cried, eyes dancing with amusement. ''My face wasn't damaged.''

''No, just your ego.'' I agreed.

''And my car.'' He mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms, rather awkwardly over his chest, his dark blue arm cast on show.

''If you guys are in so much pain, why are you here?'' Rose asked.

''Because dear Rosiekins, I had to get away from my parents, if I hear one more lecture about my driving skills . . .'' Edward shook his head, trailing off. I grimaced, yeah, I had plenty of those speeches recently, it had only happened last week.

A curious expression graced Emmett's face. ''Yeah . . . How did you manage to convince your parents to let you out here?''

Edward rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. ''Convince them? They think I'm at Eric's.'' He snorted.

I let out a laugh, grimacing ''I'm surprised they believed you, I'd rather stay at home than go to Eric's.'' I shivered at the thought of it. Eric was a slick haired guy in our class who liked computer games and comics. he smelt like cheese.

They all barked out a laugh. ''True.'' Rose agreed, still chuckling. ''At least we have marshmallows?'' it came out like a question.

''Yeah, sure, marshmallows.'' I murmured, looking at the squishy gunk on the end of my stick. ''I can't even roast a marshmallow, I'm hopeless!'' I exclaimed, eyes wide, I dropped my stick.

Rose stood up, handing me hers. ''I don't really like them. You burnt toast the other day, wonder who thought trusting you with a fire was a good idea.'' She mused. I, like the secret child I am, stuck my tongue out at her.

I heard the waves sloshing against the cliff's edge underneath me, the night air chilly despite the fire. After a while, when the fire had died down, we decided to go to sleep. Though I didn't know how I'd be able to sleep in a tent.

I was right, I found it hard to sleep, we had a six person tent for the four of us, and Emmett's snoring filled the enclosed space, but despite the odds, I drifted to sleep.

I woke with a start to the sound of a scream, with a jolt of horror and panic; I realized Edward, Rose and Emmett weren't in the tent. I scrambled to my feet, the light blinding me as I made my way from the tent, half dazed with my shoe's barely on.

''Rose what-'' I started, the words getting stuck in my throat.

Rose ran towards a laughing Edward and Emmett, I glanced between the cliff edge and Emmett's dripping form. Realization dawned on me in an instant; Emmett had jumped off the cliff. Rose reached Emmett and hit his arm, hard, repeatedly.

''You are such an idiot, you scared me half to death.'' Rose exclaimed, dropping her arms in a huff.

''Sorry, I just wanted to see how much you'd miss me.'' He quipped, grinning at Rose. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

It was about half an hour later when we were packed and ready to go. I sat in the back of the car with Edward, who wasn't able to drive due to his arm, so Emmett was driving, with Rose beside him.

Rose and Emmett were talking, I was just staring at the air, watching the dust particles float in the air, when Edward jolted forward, screaming.

''No- Emmett, stop the car-'' Edward roared before something hit the windshield, hard, the glass cracked, but didn't break, the car skidded on the road. I jerked to the side and banged my head off of the window. Pain pierced my head and blood trickled down my face.

_Please be an animal, please be an animal_ . . . I pleaded, looking behind me through the car windshield.

It wasn't an animal.

**Another stupid little fluffy one shot I wrote randomly on a sunny, boring freezing summers day in Ireland. It's just cold. All. The. Time. Thank you ;)xxx**


End file.
